


Please Ma'am

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Smut Fics [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (consensually) peg all men 2020, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Pegging, authority kink, fuck off thats a tag im making it a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: here, its old as sin and also its sin but im emptying out my computer storage so i figured id finish it. its the last thing ive got drafted that isnt GFH one shots.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: Smut Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Please Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> here, its old as sin and also its sin but im emptying out my computer storage so i figured id finish it. its the last thing ive got drafted that isnt GFH one shots.

Carolina would never have suggested this.

If she was asked - even now - she'd deny her involvement in the planning.

_ York made a convincing argument, _ she'd say,  _ it was all his idea. _

That wasn't entirely true. Her heart had jumped the second he suggested it. He had pulled out the ropes and handcuffs and she had felt herself turn to goo.

Now, looking down at Yorks pinned and eager form, she felt a sense of  _ pride _ .

"Lina-"

York shimmied his hips slightly, pulling at the ropes holding his feet as he did so.

Carolina leaned forward, resting her finger on his mouth.

"Ssh."

York whined, he was probably trying to see if he could manifest her hand around his hardening cock. Cute.

York whimpered, bucking his hips up as much as he could.

"Patience."

Carolina looked over to the box containing her favourite part of his plan. 

"Fuckin hate patience."

York followed her gaze to the box.

"How big is this one?"

Carolina purred.

"Just wait and see."

It was only eight inches, not much to work with lengthwise. She knew he could take more than that, she had vivid memories of pushing one of his toys nearly a foot deep into him before he finally whimpered for mercy. 

Putting her legs through the harness of the strap normally took her a few seconds - something she was proud of - but she liked to take her time getting ready, enjoying every twitch in Yorks already pained expression as she tightened and retightened the belt.

"Lina."

York whined, once more trying to distract her from her Very Important and Very Meticulous adjustments.

Five minutes, she made him wait five whole minutes, before finally leaning over him and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

York made a noise something along the lines of  _ mrumpf _ and moaned weakly. That was all it took to melt him down into a warm putty in her hands when he was like this.

"You're  _ killing _ me."

There was no energy or fight in his voice. All he could do was lean into her as she kissed a trail down his body, making her way down from his chest to his v line.

"Am I?"

Carolina purred, leaning back just enough that she could grab the lubricant bottle from beside the now empty box. If York had his way she'd force the toy into him without so much as a dinner and a movie warm up, but she wasn't like that. 

At least, not right now.

Carolina might have been into roughness inflicted on her from time to time but now, she was careful to apply a generous amount of lube to her fingers before slowly - torturously slowly if anyone asked York - pushing a single finger into him.

"Fuck-"

York gasped slightly, digging his fingers into his palms. 

Carolina grinned slightly, adding another finger into him. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah-"

York sounded breathless.

"Safewords still pomegranate right."

Carolina nodded, rubbing his thigh slightly as she began scissoring him open.

"Ah-  _ Fuck me." _

Carolina resisted the urge to make a quip at that, instead opting to push the tip of the toy into him.

York whined slightly, biting his lip.

"Come on,  _ more _ ."

Carolina was all too happy to oblige.

She pushed the toy into him, watching with a content smile as it disappeared into his body. 

"Fu-ck--"

York groaned, leaning his head back further into the pillows with every inch she pushed into his tight ass.

It only took a few seconds to fully situate herself within him but she made sure to drag out every single moment of enjoyment. York was normally too tired to return the favour after they did this - give and take she supposed - so she liked to enjoy as much as she could.

"Lina-"

York moaned, desperately trying to shift himself against her.

"Fucking  _ thrust  _ already."

Carolina thought about just giving him what he wanted, she really did. She wasn't soulless.

But she was really enjoying this angle. 

And she was really amused by how, if she angled the toy just so, she could see a noticeable bulge in Yorks stomach, just above his cock. She'd never admit to it but there was something…  _ incredibly _ hot about that.

Carolina put her hand over the bump, closed her eyes slightly, and began thrusting.

York immediately began squirming, his still pinned hands shifting like he was trying to grab something.

"H-Harder-"

Carolina did exactly that, pounding herself flat into him, grunting slightly with each thrust. 

"Fuck that- feels so- good - so good- so-  _ Good-" _

York whined again, panting slightly as she moved. 

Carolina was quickly discovering that if she angled herself just right, and pushed the toy just so, she could watch the bulge in Yorks stomach go up and down with each thrust. 

_ Hot. _

"Fuck-"

She breathed slightly, leaning over and bracing herself on his chest. 

"Don't- stop-"

"Wasn't planning on it."

Carolina pressed a quick kiss to his neck. 

"Lina- I'm not gonna be able to last- much-"

Carolina gave a slight shrug, pausing mid thrust - that earned her another weak whine - and resting her hand on his hip.

"That's okay-"

She was - as much as she loathed to admit it - kind of tired anyway. 

"Touch my-"

York whimpered, bucking his hips against her stomach.

"My- c-"

"Hmm?"

"Please- Please touch my cock- Car-  _ ma'am _ ."

_ " _ Much  _ better. _ "

Carolina wrapped her right hand around his cock and placed her left on his hip.

"Fuck me- yes- harder- Mmp-fff-"

Carolina didn't take much more prompting, quickly jerking him closer to his inevitable orgasm.

York jerked against his restraints, bucking his hips desperately as he tried to push her deeper into him. Oh he was  _ close _ . 

"C- I'm so cl-o-se- Ma'am- please-"

Yorks voice tripped into the fifth dimension, his brain turning completely off.

Carolina purred slightly before thrusting the toy forward, sheathing it deep inside of him.

York came the second she gave her final thrust, crying out and buckling entirely. Carolina felt his cum splatter across his stomach and her chest - honestly, she was kinda impressed with how much force there was behind it.

"How are we feeling?"

She rumbled, finally breaking the silence that had previously only been punctuated by Yorks laboured breathing.

" _ Great-" _

He sounded raspy and weak, audibly barely keeping himself from passing out.

"Should I get you untied then?"

York nodded weakly.

_ Cute _ , Carolina thought to herself,  _ his stamina is getting better, he's still conscious. _

"Hey York-"

She turned away from the bedpost to look at him.

"I was thinking…"

She trailed off before snorting quietly. 

  
_ Well, he  _ **_was_ ** _ conscious _ .

**Author's Note:**

> boom clap the sound of yorks cheeks


End file.
